


Hunger

by Esequel



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esequel/pseuds/Esequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running from a shared enemy, Michael and Gabriel heal more than their physical wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU, Michael/Gabriel with a bit of OMC 3some, PWP. Pre-existing relationship. One-shot.

Moss carpeted the sea cave wall, growing as far up as the intermittent highest tide and the porous rock allowed. A central rivulet of leftover tidal water smelled salty and stale but there was a sill of dry rock bed big enough for them both. Michael struggled with Gabriel's dead weight, his boot heel scuffing up a young plant and smearing its delicate blue flower on wet stone.

Michael's trembled in exhaustion and a grey, foggy blanket permeated his mind-scape. It was hard to remember clearly, or to make sense of the events that had lead them here but the cause of it all mattered less than getting his brother to safety. Neither of them would be able to fly until they regenerated.

'Michael,' Gabriel slurred, his heavy eyes making him look sleepy. Michael worried his brother was going into shock. His heart thumped in fear for Gabriel, who pressed his clammy forehead to Michael's jaw, seeking warmth or comfort. It was unlike Gabriel to show his need. It meant he was badly hurt.

Michael wrapped his arms and legs around his brother from behind, trembling as he tried to imbue Gabriel with body heat. Gabriel patted Michael's hand drily, as if he was about to say something sarcastic, something to lessen his shame at their pathetic situation but nothing came out. Maybe he was too badly hurt to bother. His smile was a wavering line, as though he couldn't decide between sick humour and grief.

'We shouldn't stay here,' Gabriel mumbled, his tone carefully modulated to avoid tears. 'They'll already be looking.'

'A little longer,' Michael pleaded with him to have sense and rest. His own wings ached with a dull, minimal agony that suggested substantial damage. It would be half a day at least before he could fly.

Gabriel's skull was heavy and his steady breaths gusted over Michael's folded hands. Michael felt the weight of responsibility for his wounded brother, and a deeper, hidden pain that it had been so long since he admitted his love for Gabriel, even to himself.

Michael was so uncomfortable. The blood on his collarbones was sticky and cold and he quaked convulsively, as traumatised in body as he was inside his mind. The smell of Gabriel's hair – human shampoo, masculine pheromones and sweat – was a distracting, comforting piece of home in his arms that brought Michael back from the verge of dark thoughts.

'You're still bleeding,' Michael said.

'So are you,' Gabriel replied.

'I'll be fine,' Michael promised, 'It's _you_ I'm worried about.'

'Ah,' Gabriel closed his damp, pink eyes and hitched a tearful breath disguised as a grunt. 'You touch my wounded heart, Brother.'

Michael buried his face in Gabriel's tan-coloured hair, breathing in his scent, trying to absorb him.

'We _both_ hurt,' Michael murmured. He didn't mean physically and he hoped Gabriel understood.

'If they find us huddled together in this god forsaken hole, it will be _your_ fault,' Gabriel murmured, reaching for Michael's hair.

Michael's heart thumped wildly in heady anticipation of skin to skin contact. Could Gabriel mean to touch him lovingly after all this time apart? Suddenly his hunger was bigger than his exhaustion or pain. Gabriel rubbed the erogenous zone behind Michael's ear and suddenly his cock was painfully hard, lodged against the small of Gabriel's back. Michael kissed Gabriel's offered neck with shivering lips, eager for the taste of him. Metallic blood, salty sweat and his own musky flavour.

'You're hungry,' Gabriel said. Michael knew he was trying to sound nonchalant, but Gabriel could never lie to his twin.

'I want your warmth,' Michael tightened his grip passionately but Gabriel gasped in pain. Michael released him quickly.

'Alas,' Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. 'I hurt, Brother.'

Michael's very skin ached with his need to touch Gabriel, but he'd wait until they'd both rested. A few hours would be enough. As he drifted, willing sleep to come faster, Michael prayed that Gabriel would come to him healed and whole, his mouth a warm and private place for their communion.

**000 **

Gabriel woke up to the sound of distant, keening gulls. He was attached to Michael's shirt front by a thin string of drool. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Gabriel stretched, pleased to find himself stronger from rest. Michael's eyelids flickered as he woke, his soft, enchanting brown eyes full of love. Gabriel could smell his exhaustion. The skin under Michael's eyes was dark and he was too pale. He'd given too much of himself dragging them both to safety.

'Sleeping beauty,' Gabriel touched his brother's sandpaper cheek, then his soft, hairless collarbones with a gentle, damp kiss. He hated seeing his brother so weak, and if they were going to escape, he had to change that.

'You still look terrible,' Michael teased, lighting a needy fire in Gabriel with the tenderness in his gaze.

'Well, I try,' said Gabriel, playing it cool. 'For you, dear Brother. _Anything.'_

Michael cupped his brothers cheek.

'When they pinned your wings. You screamed. I thought I'd lost you.'

'I'm hard to kill,' said Gabriel, cocky though he was still sore from the iron pins they'd hammered into his back. Michael's pain at his condition would break him much faster than any torture.

Michael's usually stoic expression softened into a sweet, private smile that made Gabriel feel hot and needy.

'You leave me hungry,' Michael said tenderly. 'But it's this breathlessness when I look into your eyes that worries me most.'

'Sleep is a most urgent business,' Gabriel teased back, his heart thumping in anticipation. This was a game they hadn't played in years, one Gabriel desperately needed. 'Now I'm awake. Let me make it up to you, Brother.'

Michael's eyes were full of warmth that Gabriel hadn't seen in his brother, until they nearly lost each other in the torture chamber. He cupped Michael's crotch and stroked the outline of his cock. 'Well, well,' he said. 'You _have_ missed me.'

'Yes!' Michael gasped, wearing his heart on his sleeve, as always.

'Good,' Gabriel said calmly, though he felt anything but calm. Hunger grew in his guts, fizzing like an overloaded hard-line into his cock.

Gabriel rubbed Michael's spongy, hard heat through his trousers teasingly, too proud to admit that if it made Michael happy, he'd have bent over now, unprepared, and let Michael bugger him. _It has been far too long,_ he thought, as he freed Michael's cock and leaned down, eager for a taste.

'Gabriel!' Michael panted, his body rigid like his cock. Gabriel sucked, his tongue working intermittently around the swollen head. Gabriel squeezed Michael's hard thighs, encouragment to relax.

'Mmmm-' Gabriel rumbled. Michael twitched wildly, his eyes black, his mouth open, his cheeks flushed and pink, ripe as a fresh new apple full of sin. Gabriel would eat the whole damned bushel if it made his brother love him more. Starting with the bulbous, spongy sweet fruit between his teeth.

Michael thrust upwards gently. Gabriel replaced his mouth with his hand, eager to be the architect of Michael's surrender as his brother began tugging at his armour plating, unfastening buckles clumsily in his fight to reach bare skin. Gabriel knew it was a bad idea to be unclothed and undefended here but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

'We'll get caught,' Gabriel murmured a warning as as Michael opened his trousers and freed his desperate, leaking cock. 'Oh, to hell with it!' Gabriel groaned as Michael grasped his hardness.

He captured Michael's cherry pink lips and tasted his tongue. It had been so long since they kissed that Gabriel had forced himself to forget how much he needed it. Now that Michael let him in, Gabriel devoured his mouth, taking sustenance from Michael's willingness. It felt like coming home from forty years in Hell.

Michael tasted like he smelled, sweet, addictive and clean, a cocktail Gabriel found maddening even when he could smell blood too. Michael's responsiveness to their kiss stoked the unending fire of Gabriel's desire until he began to thrust into his brothers practised grip as helplessly as a novice. A great shudder took Gabriel's body and he grabbed Michael by the waist.

 _'Wings,'_ he commanded, his teeth bared hungrily.

Michael's eyes were wide and bare, hiding nothing. Gabriel remembered their first day. The Father bought them forth from the darkness in the same instant and for a timeless eternity, they basked in their glorious awakening.

Gabriel sensed his brother's light first and spoke, reaching out. With lips and hands he memorised Michael's body, finding a face and a heart that beat only for him. The Father beamed at them and taught them how to love each other.

Michael's long feathers were twitchy and Gabriel unfurled his own, finding them stiff and painful, but not so painful they couldn't be used. He meshed their feathers together, feeling the light inside them rise and merge until he was panting with desperate pleasure. Gabriel twined their fingers.

'Who has your heart?' Gabriel asked, feeling as though no matter the answer, he couldn't wait much longer to have his brother.

 _'You.'_ Michael's answer was swift and honest but Gabriel squeezed his knuckles anyway, a dance of dominance that Michael would swoon for. Gabriel curled his feathers, trapping Michael.

'Who commands you?' Gabriel asked.

 _'You_ do.'

'Mmm,' Gabriel dropped his gaze to Michael's smooth belly and eager, jutting shaft. Gabriel released his wings long enough to turn his brother to face the wall, then his feathers descended again, his hands on Michael's hips and his bare, wet cock between the cheeks of his arse.

'Make me believe it, Brother. The penalty for failure is severe,' Gabriel ground against him. 'A merciless fuck.'

Gabriel knew he'd do anything to hear Michael beg for that.

 _'Gabriel-'_ Michael's tone held a hint of warning.

Gabriel grasped Michael's hard cock, working it with his skilled hand until Michael softened, his resistance to Gabriel's game of dominance waning. His thin hands on the rock wall, Michael trembled as Gabriel squeezed him.

'Should I stop?' Gabriel breathed.

'No!' Michael keened, pressing his backside into his brother invitingly. ' _Please_ , Gabriel!'

**000**

Todd stalked the shoreline. He knew it was unlikely they'd find their escaped archangels here, but all the same his instincts thrummed with the feeling he was being watched. His hearing was on edge, picking up the soft sound of sand compacting under his heels, the distant waves, the gulls. He passed the nearly hidden entrance to a dark sea cave and stopped dead, feeling as though his guts had just dropped out of his arse. The archangels were both naked except for their boots, Gabriel behind Michael, fisting the thick, pale shaft of his weeping cock, his free hand gripping Michael's splayed wings, which were tangled together.

Todd didn't like what his boss had done to the archangels. He always felt it was somehow blasphemous to harm an angel, let alone torture one. This was like a fantasy he'd had once when he was alone in his bunk, though he'd felt guilty for it later and wondered if God would send him to hell.

'Please,' Michael sagged against the wall, his Adams apple working. Gabriel tightened his wings around Michael's like two huge, dexterous hands. 'You're all I want. All I've ever wanted. I _need_ you inside me or I don't feel complete. It's not.. _.enough_ ,' he added, brokenly, and Todd stared in mixed trepidation and hunger.

 _'What_ isn't?' Gabriel demanded, his eyes feral.

 _'His_ love,' Michael almost whispered. 'I need _yours_.'

'Oh _Michael!_ ' Gabriel groaned.

Todd's breath caught painfully as Gabriel thrust cleanly into Michael's body. Michael howled, arching his back. Gabriel flicked his side-parted hair off his face and ground his hips against Michael, who pressed back, whimpering soft pleas to his brother.

Todd's cock stiffened. He searched the cliff path, praying that nobody else had seen them. He'd never seen anything so fucking gorgeous as the brothers together, and he didn't want to stop watching now. His gun was useless and his cock rubbed against his boxers teasingly. He wanted to touch himself, to come while Michael pleaded for more.

Gabriel angled his thrusts to hit the spot that made Michael cry out. Gabriel turned his head so suddenly to see Todd that the guard froze in place, his face burning hot in shame and undeniable hunger.

 _God please don't send me to hell,_ he prayed silently. He couldn't run, he couldn't breathe, he was too aroused to leave and too afraid to go closer. Michael looked up too and started.

'Yes, yes,' Gabriel said calmly to his brother, stroking his damp, dark hair comfortingly. 'We have an audience.'

'Gabriel, _stop!_ ' Michael commanded.

'I'd sooner die inside you, Brother,' Gabriel said calmly, with a deep, desperate thrust. His hungry eyes fell to Todd's useless gun.

Todd dropped it. He couldn't bear the thought they'd stop. Not now, not while Michael's cock leaked stringy precome, while Gabriel's thigh muscles bulged, his corded forearm solid around Michael's waist, his hand working the glorious shaft that jutted between Michael's parted legs.

'That's it,' Gabriel cooed, as Michael choked in pleasure and lost his grip on the wall, sliding down until he was compromised in an even more vulnerable position. Gabriel gazed at Todd. 'Come here, boy.'

Todd gasped, afraid to lie to his superior but even more afraid to miss a moment of this. He needed to touch himself, so badly his balls hurt. Like an automaton with no control, Todd stumbled into the cave with them.

'Gabriel!' Michael moaned, desperate or uncomfortable, Todd wasn't sure if he knew or cared.

Michael turned his face away, flushed, but Gabriel smiled at Todd, his eyes full of sparkle, wanton and unashamed as sweat trickled down his sculpted abs. Todd's cock twitched desperately.

'Come, Brother, don't be rude. _Welcome_ our guest.'

Todd held his breath as Michael reached for him, and almost cried when his light, fair fingertips landed on his fly.

**000**

Gabriel's thigh muscles burned, adding to the tingling heat in his balls, threatening complete abandon. He groaned as Michael took the guard into his mouth. Blushing bright pink, the boy tentatively grabbed Michael's head as he tared down at the archangel with his mouth open. Gabriel sympathised with his exquisite pleasure. He knew the skill of that cherry pink mouth too well.

Gabriel unfurled the glowing wings of his angelic power and stroked at the edge of Michael's awareness, encouraging him. When Michael opened like a receptive flower, Gabriel tangled their light together, bucking into Michael's body in sweet surprise at how good it felt. He'd missed this so much but been too proud to admit it.

Gabriel ground his hips against Michael, who shuddered and moaned wordlessly around the boy's cock, then came, his cock pulsing in Gabriel's tight fist.

The boy opened his eyes. Gabriel thought they shone with a heady mix of terrified confusion and helpless pleasure as he ground his skull against the cave wall, his mouth slack. _He's quite a beautiful specimen,_ Gabriel thought. _And clearly completely gay._ _What good fortune._

As the boy grunted in pleasure and came in Michael's mouth, his expression morphed from sated bliss to panic. Gabriel smiled coldly as his glowing life energy drained upwards, flowing into Gabriel.

'Gabriel, _no!_ ' Michael sounded distant as Gabriel untangled one wing. With a savage swipe he cut the boy's throat and saved him the trouble of a slow death.

'It's a mercy,' Gabriel panted as the fine, red spray cooled on his bare chest. Leaning back, Gabriel closed his eyes and let his climax swallow him. He groaned as he filled his brother with the stolen light and his seed, rocking his hips until his orgasm faded. Michael's wounds closed instantly and the colour returned to his cheeks.

Gabriel stayed put, his chest heaving as he tried to repay the oxygen debt to his body. When he was too soft stay inside Michael, he picked his brother up and kissed his soft, pliant mouth.

'Why do you have to be so cruel to them?' Michael asked.

'He'd have killed us both if he didn't want to fuck so badly,' Gabriel said, the taste of the boys come in Michael's mouth enflaming him again. He wanted to know this wouldn't be the last time.

Michael sighed, displeased, but he didn't pull away.

'We should go,' Michael said.

'Together?' Gabriel asked, hoping that Michael understood they weren't only discussing their escape plan.

'Yes,' Michael agreed, though he looked at Gabriel in a way that made it clear the conversation over wanton death wasn't over.

Michael dressed himself swiftly with shaking hands and followed Gabriel into the morning light. Gabriel launched himself into the air in a tornado of damp sand. Low cloud dampened his skin and feathers, smelling like fresh morning air with a tinge of sea salt. As they climbed towards the distant blue, flying wingtip to wingtip, Gabriel heard frantic shouts on the ground. A bullet grazed his calf but by the time the gunman corrected his shot, he and Michael were out of range. Michael turned his head and smiled at Gabriel in _that way_. The way that made all the pain and torture they'd endured worth it, and Gabriel had never been so happy.


End file.
